50 Oneshots!
by PanicChord
Summary: As the title says 50 one-shots about diffrent couples across all Harvest Moon games! I also take requests!
1. HikariXGill  Piano

**Hellooooo. Here are some random one-shots about different couples in the one and only... Harvest Moon! Yay! I'm aiming for 50 at the least! Yeah :3**

**Some aren't romantic but should be good. And I have one songfic in mind but there may be more. I will accept any requests! No matter how.. strange.**

**Thank you. Oh and I don't own Harvest Moon or any of the characters!**

**Note: I apologize if I get some of the school settings wrong. I've never played Animal Parade but i have read up alot about it. The characters shouldn't be OOC too much but the school settings may be. All I know is that there is a school on Castanet Isalnd! So I'm using it even though you don't acctuly go to it in the game.. Oh well..**

1: Gill&Hikari - Piano

Hikari's P.O.V

I hate school I shouldn't even be going to school. I didn't come to this island to go to school. I came to this island to farm. And untill I graduate this year from school I'm not allowed to own a farm.

It's sucks! What special qualifcations do I need to work on a farm? I mean seriously! It's bee a season now since I started coming to the school and I had already made a couple of friends.

Kathy is my best frined along with Luke. They are both so easy to talk to and easy to get along with. they were the first people I talked to when I joined the school and I am very happy that they were.

Unfortunetly we have some lessons seperate but thats school for you.

I walked into the schools main entrence to be greeted, as usual, by Kathy and we walked together to our first lesson, English.

"I don't even know why we have to do English! It's a waste of a subject!" Luke pouted. I rolled my eyes as did Kathy.

"Luke, English is one of the most important subjects along with Maths and Science." He pouted again.

"Well there the most boring subjects!" when we made it to our classroom we sat down in our usual seats waiting for our teacher.

Not many people came as early as us except from Gill, Anissa and Candace. Gill sat at the front by himself. And Anissa and Candace sat together to the right hand side. I kind of felt sorry for Gill sometimes as he sat there by himself. But then when I had invited him to sit with Kathy, Luke and I he turned it down.

English went quickly as it always did and before I knew it I was going to my second lesson. Music.

I love music. It's my favorite subject but sadely for the past few lessons all we've done I learn about music not acctuly play music. I play flute and guitar. I've played these instruments since I was very small and I had gotten very good at it. If I do say so myself.

But I have always wanted to play piano but since I was already playing two instruments my mam wouldn't let me play another. So instead I just listen to the piano being played weather it was my old music teacher or on a CD/Caset.

Everyone sat down in their seats and waited. When our teacher walked in everyones conversation's died down for sir.

"Class since last term all we did was listen and write about music this term I thought because last term was so boring instead we'd play music instead!" The whole class cheered. With the exception of Gill.

"I want all of you to pick an instrument to play which you will have all of these lessons and when the term ends we'll have a preformance for the full class on a pice you have worked on. And if you want, you may go in groups or pairs." The class cheered again.

Everyone got up to get the instrument they wanted before someone else. But I waited as I had my flute in my rucksack if everyone took all of the guitars. As I suspected everyone did. and everyone had paired up except from Gill and I.

Maya and Luna had paired up I had a feeling neither of them knew how to play an instrument but they both picked up a guitar and were randomly strumming unknowen chords.

Calvin and Owen had also paired up Calvin had picked up an acoustic guitar and was playing a small tune on it. Owen was sitting at some drums tapping very lightly anlong to Calvins tune.

Since there are only 6 people in our class (I know really small, but there aren't many people on the island.) there was only Gill and I left. Gill stood up and walked out of the classroom. Sir glanced up at him but let him go.

Out of curiosity I stood up and followed him out he walked down the corridor and to the main hall. I followed quietly behind him but keeping my distance. I debated on going back to the classroom mabey he was setting something up in the hall. He is the mayors son after all.

I sighed and turned to walk back to the classroom when I heard something. It was soft and was coming from the main hall. It was beautiful the sound of a piano.

I walked over to the main halls doors to find Gill behind the piano playing. without even thinking I walked closer to watch. But he was so into playing he didn't even notice me.

I stood near him far enough away so he wouldn't notice but close enough to see his long, pale fingers quickly run across the keys. When he had finished he sat for a moment in thought. I let out a long breath. Had I been holding it the full time?

Gill froze when he heard me and turned slowly to look at me. His eyes turned to ice when he saw me. I grinned stupidly.

"Where you listining?" He hissed. I gulped and nodded slowly.

He sighed and turned away. "I'm sorry" I whispered. "But it was very beautiful and I couldn't help but listen" My face felt like it was on fire.

"Can I ask what song it was?" I asked. He stood up and faced me.

"It's called 'River flows in you' by Yiruma. alot of people mistake that song for Bella's lullaby or something on.. Twilight. But it isn't, it's much better than Twilight." He looked slightly annoyed.

"Oh, I've never heard it. It was beautiful when you played it. Have you been playing long?" I asked. He sighed.

"Why do you want to know?" I shrugged. "I've been playing since I was little my mother taught me."

I smiled. "She must of been very good. I've never met your mother..." I trailed of.

Gill's jaw clenched and his fist's balled but after a moment he let go and took in a long breath. "That's b-because she's erm... well... decesed..." He trailed off looking to his right.

"Oh I'm sorry to bring it up! I didn't know! It must be-"

He cut me off. "Don't worry about it. Just don't mention it again." I nodded. He sat back down

"I've always wanted to play piano." I said.

"Great." He said sharply. "Why are you still here?" He asked.

That was rude! I thought to myself. this made me want to stay longer just to annoy him but instead I turned on my heel and walked out quite mad. When I got back to the classroom I walked over to Sir.

"Sir? Is there anymore acoustic guitars?" I asked politley. Sir looked up and around the classroom.

"No sorry Hikari you'll have to choose something else." I nodded and went back to my seat I went through my bag until I found my flute. I put my bottom lip on the edge and started to play a tune.

As I started to play I only concentrated on the flute nothing else in the room i didn't care if people were looking all I cared about was playing.

When I had finished playing I opened my eyes to see the whole class, including Gill, looking at me. I blushed and looked down.

"Wow Hikari." Luna said.

"That was so cool!" Maya sang.

"I didn't know you played, Hikari!" Owen bellowed.

"You should play another!" Clavin enthused.

I blushed even more. I wasen't used to that much attention. I looked over to Gill. He looked pretty shocked but he went bac to his seat quietly. Sir walked over to me.

"How would you feel preforming it infront of the school?" He asked patting my back.

"Erm.. I don't know. I'm not good with audiences..." I trailed off. I didn't want to do this.

"Well if you change your mind before the end of term you know where to find me" He winked and went back to his desk. Everyone else continued playing and I sat down in the seat next to Gill.

"I'm sorry for... before" Gill muttered. I smirked. I just got an apology of Gill!

"No problem" I said.

"I didn't know you played an instrument, you were quite good." He said quietly. i smirked again. And a compliment! Ha! I had to rub this in Kathys face. When I first started in the school Kathy said that no-one ever impressed Gill since he was always the top of everything.

"I also play guitar." I said. "But because I played those two my mam never let me play any other instrument so I never got to play Piano but I still listen to it on Cd's, Caset."

"I... er... I c-could erm.. t-teach you... If you want.." Gill blushed when he said this. I felt myslef automatically smile.

"Yeah! If you don't mind.." He shook his head. The bell rang for lunch. "I'll meet you in the main hall after school" I said. He nodded and walked out of the class. I put picked up my bag and went to meet up with Kathy and Luke.

I did go to Gill's lesson after school, it was a simple lesson but it was good. And Gill was a good teacher. We decided (well I decided, and he agreed) that I would have two lessons a week, one after school on Wednesday and an hour on Gill's day off on Sunday.

.o0o.

I had been going to the lessons for the rest of the season and I was doing alright. I don't think i would be anywhere as near as good as this though if it wern't for Gill and his amazing teaching skills.

At first Gill was a grouch and very hard to talk to but after a few lessons he started to open up.

Next week was our final week in school and I decided i didn't want to preform infront of the school especially how I would be alone. Sir respected my choice but I knew he was put down by it.

It was Sunday and I was running slightly late for my lesson. I ran to school and straight down to the main hall.

"I'm sorry I'm la-" I stopped mid sentance. Gill was behind the piano playing a song. I watched and waited for him to finish. "I'm sorry I'm late." I said once he had finished. Gill shook his head.

"It's alright." I walked over to him.

"What was that? What you were playing?" I asked.

He blushed. "Oh.. that. Just a song I wrote."

"You wrote it?" I asked. He nodded turning more red. "What's it called?"

"I don't have a name for it yet." I admitted.

"How did you come up with it?" I was curious. I had never been able to write a song no matter how hard I tried.

"I was... inspiered."

"By what?"

"... You ..."

"Me? What's so inspiering about me?" I asked, shocked.

He walked over to me and cupped my face. "You were the first person to try and be friends with me. Even if you only came to see me for Piano lessons, I'm still very greatful" I blushed.

"Well I did like to come see you too..." it was true. I did like to come and see Gill the piano lessons were good and I was happy to have them but Gill made it worth coming.

I looked up into his ice blue eyes. I expected to see the usual coldness in them but instead it was replaced with wonder and.. happiness.

I was glad I had took Piano lessons with Gill as they only brought us closer.

.o0o.

**Thank you for reading this was my first one shot as I said there will be 9 more for definate. And I take requests!**

**wipe-your-tears xxx**


	2. SelenaXLuke  Fit but you know It!

**This is my songfic should be quite humorus and is about Selena and Luke.**

**If you want to listen to the song it's called, Fit but you know it, by The Streets!**

**Harvest Moon Girl: You are in luck! I already had this one planned out. It may not be what your were expecting but I hope you enjoy it!**

**TheWizardFangirl: I have noted down your request and will post it as soon as possible!**

**The same goes for 'I'm diffrent' and 'IDontCareWhatOthersThinkOfMe' I will post them as soon as possible!**

**Thanks. I don't own Harvest Moon or the Song! D:**

**Note: If you don't know fit in England is like good looking. Not as in Phyisical Fitness.**

* * *

><p><span>2: Luke&amp;Selena - Fit but you now it!<span>

Luke's P.O.V:

_'Excuse me girl  
>I know it's a bit embarrassing but<br>I just noticed some tan lines  
>On your shirt'<em>

Owen and I walked into the Brass Bar in Harmonica town and we sat down at one of the tables. We must of sat there for about 5 minutes when we heard music come from the stage. I looked over suprised as no-one ever preformed in the Brass Bar.

When the dancer came on the stage she started to belly dance.. I think...

_'See I reckon you're about an 8 or a 9,  
>Maybe even 9 and a half in four beers time.<br>That blue top shop top you've got on IS nice,  
>Bit too much fake tan though - but yeah you score high.'<em>

"Hey Owen, you seen the new dancer?" I asked. Owen glanced behind him and then turned back to me. He nodded in approval. "I wonder what she'd look like without all those baggy clothes. She's pretty good looking." I smiled at Owen.

"Luke!" Owen hissed.

"What? I didn't mean it in a perverted way. God who do you think I am? Do you rekon I could get her to sit with us have a few drinks. With my amazing charms and good looks?" I whipped my head to the right and batted my eyelashes. Owen smirked.

"Of course.."

_'But there's just one little thing that really really,  
>Really really annoying me about you you see,<br>Yeah yeah like I said you are really fit  
>But my gosh don't you just know it'<em>

I looked over to the dancer girl again, she had moves! She must of been professional as I've never seen anyone shake hips like that!

Owen looked back at her. After a bit he turned back and leaned in. "She seems a bit full of it" He whispered.

"Full of what?" I asked.

Owen rolled his eyes.

"What? I'm being serious!"

_'I'm not trying to pull you  
>Even though I would like to<br>I think you are really fit  
>You're fit But my gosh don't you know it'<em>

I thought about going over there after her first dance and asking her if she would like to join Owen and I.

But what stopped me is that she proably thought Owen and I wern't good enough for her as she is the best thing I've seen on these islands in a long time! She proably wanted to go out with the farmer Kasey instead..

_'So when I looked at you standing there with your hoard,  
>I was waiting in the queue looking at the board<br>Wondering whether to have a Burger or chips  
>Or what the shrapnel in my back pocket could afford<br>When I noticed out the corner of my eye  
>Looking toward my direction<br>Your eyes locked onto my course  
>I couldn't concentrate on what I wanted to order,<br>Which cost me my place in the queue I waited for YEAH'_

Kathy walked over to Owen and I to take our orders.

"Hey guys! Want anything tonight? Oh and starting from tonight we sell food!" Kathy smiled at both of us.

"What! You do! Hold on then!" I picked a menu from the middle of the table I looked it over and thought about if i was more concerned about my stomach or the money left in my pocket.

"I'll give you 20 seconds Luke!" Kathy said. I looked at the menu again a bit in a hurry doing dip. "12...13...14" Err...

Just then the dancer girl came back on stage and I noticed from the coner of my eye she looked straight at me. Which lost me my concentration.

"19...20! I'll be back in a few Luke!" Kathy strolled off. I turned in my chair

"No wait!" But she didn't turn back. Damn, always getting distracted.

_'I'm not trying to pull you  
>Even though I would like to<br>I think you are really fit  
>You're fit but my gosh don't you know it<br>Whoa! Leave it out  
>Are you smoking crack or something?<br>Leave it Out  
>Mike just leave it just leave it<br>We cannot have that behaviour in this establishment  
>S'not worth it mike, just leave it<br>Don't Touch Me, S'not Worth It  
>Don't Touch Me, D, Look I'm Alright<br>Don't Touch me'_

And for a second I lost my temper and banged my fists against the table. If she haden't distracted me! Grr...

"Luke are you okay?" Owen asked.

"Huh, what? Yeah, yeah. Just a bit peeved. I'll be fine..." Calm it Luke. Kathy will be back in a second.

"Okay... you just need to decide faster." He said.

"I know and I almost had untill I saw the dancer look at me and I lost my concentration!" Owen laughed. "Thats not funny!" I protested.

"Haha. It looks like someone has a bit of a crush! Haha!" Owen bellowed.

"I don't! She is good looking, but I don't have a crush!" I snapped.

"Okay.. okay. Calm ya chill!" Owen smirked.

_'For a while there I was thinking - yeah but what if?_  
><em>Picturing myself pulling with bare white hot wit<em>  
><em>Snaring you as you were standing there opposite<em>  
><em>Whether or not you knew it I swear you didn't tick<em>  
><em>And when that bloke in the white behind us lot queuing<em>  
><em>Was clocking onto you too yeah I had to admit<em>  
><em>That yeah yeah you are fit,<em>  
><em>And yeah I do want it,<em>  
><em>But I stop sharking for a minute to get chips and drinks'<em>

I thought about going over again to ask her over I could imagaine myself doing it charming her and making her fall for my charms. But I was too nervous to do it even though I really did want to and just as I was about to stand up and walk over Kasey walked through the door.

The dancer girl looked over to see who had entered and smiled. I guess she liked the look of Kasey. But then every girl on the island liked the _look _of Kasey.

Kathy came back over. And I stopped staring at the two.

"Ready?" Kathy asked. I nodded.

"Erm.. can I have some chips and a pint of beer. Owen?" Owen looked up.

"Oh just a the usual." Kathy nodded and walked away.

_'I'm not trying to pull you_  
><em>Even though I would like to<em>  
><em>I think you are really fit<em>  
><em>You're fit But my gosh don't you know it'<em>

The music started once again and so did the girls dancing. But this time she added more moves and more flicks with her hands and hips.

I looked back at Kasey who was enjoying the dance a bit too much. As he cheered and put some money on the stage.

The dancer smiled at him continuing to dance.

_Humph. She's just full of herself._ I muttered in my head. 

_'Now, I bashed my head hard earlier choosing a brew._  
><em>But I am digressing slightly so I'll continue.<em>  
><em>I didn't want to bowl over all geezer and rude,<em>  
><em>Not rude like good but just rude like uncouth,<em>  
><em>You girls think you can just flirt and it comes to you,<em>  
><em>But let me tell you, see, yes, yes, but you are really rude,<em>  
><em>And rude as in good, I knew this as you stood and queued,<em>  
><em>But I just did not want to give the satisfaction to you!'<em>

I continued to watch the dance trying to ignore Kaseys cheers.

About half way through the dancer girl looked over to where Owen and I sat and winked at me. I felt myself blush. But I quickly turned away hoping she wouldn't notice that I had got embaressed by her flirtatious wink.

How could a girl like he think that she could get away with flirting with every guy without maing a few jealous. Not that I was but if she had so me blush she would have won, well she would know that she had won.

And I couldn't have this. The exotic dancer would not win!

_'I'm not trying to pull you_  
><em>Even though I would like to<em>  
><em>I think you are really fit<em>  
><em>You're fit But my gosh don't you know it<em>  
><em>Oy, just as you started to make your big advance<em>  
><em>With the milkshake and that little donut in hand<em>  
><em>I was like nah, I can't, even though you look grand<em>  
><em>But you look sharp there smiling hard suggesting and<em>  
><em>Gleaming away with your hearty hearty looking tan<em>  
><em>But I admit the next bit was spanner to my plan<em>  
><em>You walked towards my path but just brushed right past<em>  
><em>And into the arms of that fucking white shirted man'<em>

_Don't do it Luke! _I thought I forced myself to stay where I was. Kasey had moved to the front of the Bar and to the table closest to the door. I could go up now and talk even find out her name. It was a chance but I didn't take it.

The song ended and everyone clapped and cheered.

She announced that, that was her last song and she would be here tomorrow night and the night after and so on..

She jumped off the stage and started walking in my direction. I smiled she was coming to me! My lucky day!

she got closer and I got a bit more nervous. But just when i thought she was about to walk right over to me she changed direction and went straight over to Kaset and gave him a hug.

I was shocked. Damn.. I can't belive I fell for that!

_'I'm not trying to pull you_  
><em>Even though I would like to<em>  
><em>I think you are really fit<em>  
><em>You're fit But my gosh don't you know it'<em>

Damn! Just as I though I'd won it goes striaght back in my face! I shouldn't even try to pull her no matter how tempting. It's not good to do that sort of stuff anyway.

So to be honest. I had won... kind of...

_What do I give a fuck.. I've got a girlfirend anyway_  
><em>(whoa, we've all had a drink mate)<em>  
><em>We're all a bit drunk, yeah we've had a few fair play<em>  
><em>I got this stella I bombed from that last café<em>  
><em>This nights not even begun, yes yes oh yay<em>

"I've got a girlfriend anyway!" I called at Kasey and the dancer who were now leaving the Brass Bar. "I don't care if you go with Kasey! So don't think I will!" I turned back around to see Owen giving me the strangest look.

"Luke?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"What the hell was that?" He snikered. I shrugged trying not to get embaressed. "You wanted to get with that girl didn't you?" He smirked.

"What? No! That's rediculous! The night has just begun my friend!" I stood up to dance.

I danced over to Renne and grabbed her by the hand and started to dance. Renne stood there looking at me like I was insane. But I kept dancing. What did she know?

_'I did fancy you a bit though yeah I must say  
>I would rather I hadn't mugged myself on display<br>But this is just another case of female stopping play  
>On otherwise a total result of a holiday'<br>_

_Okay..okay fine I did like her a bit! But not that much! And it was embarrassing when I shouted after Kasey and her but thats how it goes. Women! Pulling you down like that. Best to live life loose!_ I thought to myself a few times while dancing around the Brass Bar.

_'I'm not trying to pull you  
>Even though I would like to<br>I think you are really fit  
>You're fit But my gosh don't you know it'<em>

_I wasn't trying to pull her! I was having fun! _

The more I thought this the more I _wanted_ to belive it. I know, she knows Kasey knows, everyone proably knows she the fittest person on this island.

And I knew the next time I come to this bar it would be me that left with her. I grinned to myself. She hadn't won yet. Not yet...

I continued dancing looking like a freak. But I didn't care.

_Ha ha huh huh huh_  
><em>You're fit but you know it<em>  
><em>You're fit but you know it<em>  
><em>You're fit but you know it<em>  
><em>I think I'm going to fall over<em>  
><em>I think I'm going to fall<em>  
><em>Fucking hell'<em>

Haha she was fit but she knew it!

"Fit but she knew it!" I started singing I was bouncing on one foot going around in circles singing that line again and again. It reminded me of a song I couldn't remember the name but I knew it was a rap song and was about something along the line of what I was singing.

I kept spinning, and spinning until I got so dizzy I fell over.

"Oops.." Owen walked over to me and put me over his sholder.

"We're going home."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Your either a really bad lightweight or your upset that girl walked past you. So you've decided to sing and dance. And your so embarrassing your going home!"

"Awr! But she is fit. And she does know it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Did you like it? Was it too much? I didn't know what to put at the end really when it reapeted itself but it was alright.**

**Harvest Moon Girl I hope you liked it. Sorry if you didn't want a song fic. But i already had this prepared! **

**I apologize if theres any mistakes I have went through it but it is 3 in the morning and their may be a few I've missed. So sorry if their is! I will fix it.. later..**

**I apologize aswell if you think anyone is OOC but I've never written about Luke before I tried my best! So sorry for that aswell!**

**Anyway thanks and R&R! **

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	3. JuliusXLuna  Fashion

**So this is my third one-shot and I know this wasn't a request but it was one I have prepared to write. The next one-shot will definetly be a request and the one after that will be one of my own and it will go like that untill I run out of ideas and I'll just rely on requests!**

**But please keep sending them!**

**Thank you and I do NOT own Harvest moon or any of the characters!**

* * *

><p><span>3: LunaXJulius - Fashion!<span>

Luna's P.O.V

Being in the tailor shop all day got boring I had told my Grandmother this before but she just told me that I had to work. I wanted to go to the Town Hall to see Gill. Gill was the mayors son, he is rude and very unsociable.

But I am determained to break away his shell and to get to his heart like he had got to mine. I had only talked to him once but that didn't matter I was in love.. I think.

I heard the tailor's door open I looked up hopeing for my Gill to come and save me from this. But as it turned out it was someone I'd never met before she was very styled when it came to clothes.

"Hello my name is Julius" The woman said.

"Julius? Isn't that a guys name?" I said. Julius gave me a confused look.

"Yes"

"But your a girl!" I pointed out. Julius stepped back in shock.

"W-what? No I'm not! Just because I have style! Humph! I was going to compliment your fabulous dress but I won't know on how rude you are!" He folded his arms across his chest and looked to the right.

I thought back to what I had said. It wasn't that rude! But grandma had always said I spoke before I thought about it.

"I'm sorry! Please can you compliment my dress! No one has ever done that" It was true, no one did. But they were only jealous of my beautiful work!

"But you called me a girl!" He said.

"Sorry I take it back. But you don't dress very... manly." He looked back at me.

"Well most boys don't have style!" I couldn't disagree with that. Girls clothes were much more pretty than boys!

I smiled I liked Julius.

"Im Luna it's nice to meet you!" I said smiling. He smiled back.

"I guess I have to compliment your dress now. It is very beautiful and I know style when I see it! Did you make it yourself?" He asked looking at my outfit up and down.

I nodded "Yes I make clothes here aswell. Please drop by if you want anything made." He nodded.

"I will. Goodbye then." He waved before leaving the shop.

My grandma hurried in from the back of the shop. "Who was that? You wern't rude were you?"

I pouted "No! And it was Julius he's a new guy in town. He even complimented my dress!" I said proudly. My grandma nodded.

"Very nice dear" She walked back through to the back of the shop.

The rest of the day was a drag and I was glad when it was finally over and I could go to bed and into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>I skipped into the main part of the shop and sat in my usual chair. My grandmother came in a few minutes after.<p>

"Luna, today you get the day off. Since I can handle everything today as there aren't many requests. So go and do what you like!" My grandmother turned around and walked back into the back of the shop.

I got a day off today? This was great! I never got a day off unless it was on a Sunday when the shop was closed. But what to do?

I stepped out of the tailoring shop and decided to visit the town hall and my Gilly! I walked from the tailors and up towards the town hall. The town hall was at the top of harmonica town and right next door to Simon's Photoshop.

I'd never been in Simons photo shop before but I never needed a photo took of myself before since I had a mirror.

The tailoring shop was literally up a small hill and infront was the photo shop and to the left the town hall. I walked into the town hall to find Gill sitting behind the desk.

"Hi Gilly!" I chirped. He looked up and moaned.

"Urh.. hi.." He looked back down to a book in his hands. I skipped over to the desk and leaned over it.

"Watcha readin'?" I asked. He looked up and closed the book.

"None of your buissness!" He snapped. He glared at me. I stood up straight folded my arms and pouted.

"That isn't very nice Gilly!" I protested.

"My name is not Gilly!" He snapped again. At that moment the town halls door opened. I turned to see Hikari in the door way, she was wearing her usual boring farmer clothes. I looked them over and sighed I had already told her to buy some clothes from our tailoring but she never did.

"Hi Gill! Luna." Hikari smiled.

"Hikari! It's erm.. nice to see you. Erm... w-what do you need..?" Gill was nervous I could tell by all his stuttering and pauses. I bet he was just nervous that I was with him when Hikari came in.

"Oh I just wanted to give you this.." Hikari took off her rucksack and went through it before pulling out a bottle of tomato juice. Gill's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Hikari giggled.

"T-thank you H-hikari" gill scratched the back of his neck as he accepted the offering. He put the juice on his desk. Hikari turned to leave. "w-wait!" Gill blurted. Hikari turned to face him.

"Yer?" She asked. Gill blushed again. Erm hello! I'm still here! I thought bitterly to myself.

"W-would you meet me at the lighthouse at four pm this evening? I er.. have something to tell you." Hikari nodded.

"Sure! I'll see you then!" Hikari waved to Gill and smiled politley to me before skipping out the door. Gill watched her leave before turning to me.

"Why are you still here?" He snapped. I felt my heart sink. Mabey he didn't like me after all! Stupid Hikari! I turned and ran.

I ran out of the town hall and went straight I ran past Hikari, who was walking back to her farm, almost knoking her off her feet.

"Hey!" She shouted after me. But I didn't care I kept running I ran past Hikaris farm and all the way to the river. And there I stopped. I gazed into the river and stared at my reflection I looked at the daisies in my hair I looked at my light, pink floral dress. My white and pink shoes and my pink socks.

My looks couldn't of been what put Gill of me that was outrageous! How did Hikari get him to like her before I did? that was something I couldn't understand. I was so lost in thought that I haden't relized that I had walked to the entrence of Marimba Farm. I looked left and the right.

When I looked to my right I noticed a newly built house it was white with a red roof. so i decided to investigate. I skipped down towards it. I stopped outside of the house and paused before knoking. What if it was a scary old man? Oh well!

I knock three times. There was a shuffaling around the house before the door slowly, creeked open.

"Hi! I'm Lun- Julius?" My head fell to the side.

"Oh hi Luna! What brings you here on this fabulous day?" Julius sang.

"I just didn't reconise the house so I came to investigate." Julius nodded.

"Well come in!" He opened the door wider for me. I stepped inside the house and looked around. The room was bright and full of colour. his walls were a dark shade of red and his floor was wood but it looked like cherry wood.

He had purple furniture including, his bed, kitchen utnesils, sofa and a rug that lay by his bed. His house wasn't small but it wasn't big either.

"I know it's not much but sit down if you want! I'll make us a cup of tea!" He smiled broardly. I smiled back. I sat down on his sofa it was a very comfy sofa that I sunk into.

A few minutes later Julius came with our tea and set them infront of us. Purple cups too? I picked mine up and took a sip. The liquid was still too hot and it burned the tip of my tounge. I sqealed. I put the cup down and took in a long breath through my mouth trying to cool my tounge with the cool air.

"Burned your tounge?" He asked cooly. I nodded. "So anything you want to talk about? You seem a bit on edge."

How could he tell?

"Urm well there is one thing."

I told him everything about how I had a thing for Gill and how he had totally rejected my for that stupid farmer girl, Hikari.

Julius sighed. "You need to forget about him." he said. I looked up from where my hands were rested on my hands which rested against my knees.

"Huh?"

"Well theres pleanty more people out there for you! Alot of guys would have you! Gill's just so stupid that he's missed his chance with you!" I thought about it well he could be right.

"Yeah, but who would lie me on this island?" I whined.

Pause.

"Erm.. I would." Julius said. I straightened up to look at him face to face. I looked him in his red eyes.

"R-really?" I squeaked. Julius nodded.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Urgh sorry it's kind of droopy and quickened towards the end but i had to get it up it's been hanging around on my computer for two weeks now. And yeah I don't know what julius's house looks like! Deal with it!<strong>

**I tried looking it up but there was nothing good enough. So I made it up. **

**Sorry!**

**R&R please! **

**And the next chapter is a request and it will be Blue and Ann! If that was your request it's next! Are you excited? I know I am!**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	4. WizardXAngela Oh Star

**Hello this is the forth one-shot. This is another song fic! I know right? Weird.**

**But I know I promised AnnXBlue but I've had some difficulties thinking up a plot line. And just now after reading a few WizardXAnglea fics it came to me! So sorry to OMGuava who requested BlueXAnn! I really am.**

**Thanks R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harvest moon or 'Oh star' they belong to thier rightful owners!**

* * *

><p><span>4: WizardXAngela : Oh Star<span>

_'Oh star fall down on me  
>Let me make a wish upon you'<em>

"Make a wish" Wizard whispered to me. I blushed as his cool breath brushed against my ear. I closed my eyes.

What did I really want? Questions filled my head.

_'Hold on let me think..  
>Think of what I'm wishing for..'<em>

A holiday? No.

More friends? Got pleanty of them...

Money? Fortune? Nah.. I was doing fine with my farm.

Someone to... love?

I looked to my left and to Wizard. Mabey I didn't need to wish for that..

"Did you make your... wish?" Wizard asked. His silver hair reflected in the moon light making it more magical than before. His green and gold eyes boared into mine as I tried to soak in what he had said, but it was so difficult when he looked at me like that.

Then I remembered.

_'Wait! Don't go away.  
>Just not yet'<em>

Damn! I didn't wish in time! "No.." I grumbled.

Wizard chuckled. It was rare to see Wizard so light hearted as this and it made me happy that I made him this way. I was even more glad that he had accepted my invitation to go to the starry night festival tonight.

Well mabey we'd see another shooting star tongiht.

_'cause I thought that I had it  
>But I forget'<em>

If I hadn't lost my thought I would of remembered and made my wish. But I couldn't even remember now what I was going to wish for..

"Did you make your wish?" I asked.

Wizard turned to me and smiled a small simle. "..Yes" He told me. I wondered what a Wizard would wish for. What would it be that he would want, more than anything else?

Mabey more power? But I'd never think of Wizard as a greed type of person, yet there were so many things I did not know about him yet. I didn't even know his real name.

He was mysterious in that way.

_'And I won't let you fall away,  
>from me<br>You will never fade  
>And I won't let you fall away,<br>from me.  
>You will never fade away, from me'<em>

But thats what I liked about Wizard. He was a mystery.

Everything about him was, even the way he looked.

His silver hair pulled into a braid that sat on his left sholder, The way he had two diffrent eye colours, one green, one gold. His white tattoo just below his right eye. And his tanned skin, made him look even more mysterious. The way he always wore his purple cloak, his black, high-neck jumper and white pants.

But eventhough his whole look was unique and stood out to me it is his eyes that stand out most for me. And I remember seeing them for the first time. That memory was almost a year ago and it still hasn't faded from my memory. Not even in the slightest.

And I hope that it never will..

_'And now I let my dreams  
>Consume you'<em>

"Wizard?" I asked.

The silver haired man turned to look at me. "Hm?"

"Well you know how you can read minds?" He nodded. "Can you see others dreams aswell?" I asked quietly.

"Yes" I blushed thinking of last nights dream. It was about the Wizard and I. And I wondered if he ever looked into other peoples dreams just to see what they were dreaming about.

Mabey he looked in to my dreams too. Part of me hoped that he did. But then, it was kind of pervy of him to do so, if he did.

_'They tell me what to think.'_

"Dreams... influence us alot. And they get influenced.. by our daily lives." That was proably the longest sentance I'd ever heard come out of Wizards mouth. He usually replied with simple answers. Never making a conversation, only answering.

I thought about what he said, so mabey my dream meant something. Mabey it was a sign, or a warning. I highly doubted it was a warning though. As the dream was truly blissfull.

_'But hold on  
>Hold on<br>What am I dreaming?"_

Mabey I could wish for what happened in the dream. But what exactly was my dream again? I knew it was about the Wizard and I but what happened? I couldn't remember..

"Another shooting star.." Wizard said. I looked up to see it flash across the sky. It was the second one tonight.

I wish.. and the moment I was about to make my wish I felt something brush against my hand I looked down to see Wizard had moved his over mine.

I looked up at his face where his cheeks were slightly flushed from under his dark skin.

_'Wait don't go away  
>Just not yet.<br>'Cause I thought,  
>That I had it<br>But I forget.'_

Ahh! I missed it again! I really needed to concentrate on my wish. I hoped for another shooting star. The chances were slim but, who knows.

"This time?" He asked.

I sighed and shook my head. "I keep getting distracted.." I mumbled.

Thinking about his eyes on mine and then feeling his hand on mine made me shiver. His hand was only placed over mine so I turned my palm up so it met his and I laced my fingers around his hand.

His hand was cold and smooth but it felt nice against mine. I fitted perfectly, it was cheesy for thinking this but it was like we were made to fit together. It felt so right.

"How?" He whispered. I could tell he was embarrassed and he tried so hard not to let it reach his face. He was good at masking feelings but not from me.

I paused. How to put it? I guess there was only one way "You".

I felt him tence beside me as I said that word. One little word. His cheeks were red and his eyes slightly wider than usual. He turned his head to the left trying to hide his face.

_'And I will never let you fall away,  
>From me<em>  
><em>You will never fade away<br>And I will never let you fall away,  
>From me'<em>

I giggled.

He turned back to me "What?" He asked.

"You, your cute when you blush." This made the wizard blush even more.

I looked up at the sky it was filled with stars and the moon looked the biggest I'd ever seen it. And I understood why Wizard enjoyed looking at the so much, I think I wanted to know more about astronomy and all of it's constellations.

Mabey Wizard would teach me. But I'd ask him another day right now was for enjoying the stars.

Another shooting star crossed the star, third one tonight. This time I concentrated on my wish. I wasn't going to lose focus.

I wish that...

_'Oh star fall down on me'_

"Did I distract you?" Wizard asked. I opened my eyes and turned to him. I shook my head and smiled softly.

We sat staring at eachother looking into eachother eyes. Wizard squeazed my hand softly and my heart accelerated slightly. We kept contact, and then it felt like there was something pushing the back of my head pulling me closer to the wizard.

And Wizard done the same untill the tips of our noses were touching. My heart rate sped up again. I could feel his cool breath making my lips tingle. He reached his free hand over to cup my left cheek.

Wizard leaned in closer and brushed his lips against mine softly. I felt my stomach flip the moment our lips touched. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to his, his lips were moist and soft and felt nice against mine.

And I was in bliss, just like my dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you! Know I don't know Wizard too well, so he may be a bit OOC I apologize if he is! I've tried my best. And I'm sorry if you didn't want a song fic. I don't know what is going on with these songfics! Two already out of four! Thats half! Argh!<strong>

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, and please R&R. I'm still taking requests!**

**Oh and thanks for the request TheWizarFangirl!**

**wipe-your-tears xx**

**P.S The song I've used is 'Oh star' (obviously) By Paramore. Just incase you wanted to knpw!**


	5. BlueXAnn Inventions

**Hello! This is the 5th chapter. And I know I said I'd do one of my own the a request. But I've changed my mind AGAIN! So yeah.. this is another request! I hope you enjoy it. **

**Oh this is for OMGuava! Thanks for the request enjoy!**

**Oh and this may be kinad short. I had a bit of writers block. :/**

**disclaimer: I do not own harvest moon or any of the characters! Or the lawn mower!**

* * *

><p><span>5: BlueXAnn - Inventions<span>

I couldn't belive it I had finished the invention! I was so proud! It was perfect and it would help Blue so much! I couldn't wait to show him. I got out my wheelbarow and placed in. It didn't exactly fit perfectly but if I put if to the side it would sit.

I wheeled it out of my room and around the counter. My dad looked up from where he was working and sighed. "Ann when are you ever gonna act more lady-like and get a boyfriend? I know Jacks a smart boy! He would be good!" He called after me.

"I dunno mabey tomorrow dad!" I called. I knew what his face would look like. Filled with excitment and hope.

"Really?" He asked. I laughed. So gulible.

"Nope! I'll see you later dad!" I went out of the shop and wheeled up the path alongside the river. i followed the path up the road leading to Blue Sky Ranch. As I was walking along I bumped into Theadore, the towns mayor.

"Oh hello Ann! Another invention! Let's hope it works!" He sang cheerily.

I put on a fake smile "Yeah let's!" sarcasim dripping from my tounge. But he didn't seem to notice and skipped on. What a strange man.

I just needed to walk a little further. And I was there! I smiled excitedly to myself. In the feild of Blue Sky Ranch was one spotted black and white cow , one fluffy sheep that looked like it hadn't been sheared in awhile and a chicken that started pecking at the farmers shoes.

"Hey Blue!" I called. He looked up from under his cap with USI printed on the front.

"Hi" He said quietly. He had always been shy, which made him seem a bit mean but that's just the way he is. He's acctuly really sweet, but I'd been his friend for a long time.

"Guess what?" I said happily.

"Lemme guess you made another invention" He said. He was right i always made inventions. The never worked but I tried as hard as I could. I was sure that this one would. I could feel it!

"Yep! Wanna try?" He rolled his eyes.

"Not really. I have to work." He said.

"But this will help your work!" I protested.

He raised an eyebrow at me. I smirked. I wheeled it closer to the fence. I lined up my wheelbarow before letting it drop. Blue walked over and went to lift up the sheet, but I stopped him.

"Wait" I said. I lifted up the invention and put it over the fence before climbing over myself. "Okay you ready? 1... 2... 3!" I lifted up the sheet and chucked it to the side to reavel my invention. Blue raised his eye brow again.

"What is that?" He asked sharply.

"It helps you cut grass!" I said prodly to the farmer. He shook his head.

"Thats what I have this for" He lifted up his scythe and waved it around.

I rolled my eyes "But it'll make it easier dumb-ass!" I smaked the back of his head, knocking of his cap. He leant down to pick up the hat his orange hair falling infront of his face. I smirked once again.

"Okay so what is you invention called?" The farmer asked. I hadn't named it yet.

"Erm.. what about.. Extreme Scythe!" I yelled. I pumped my fist in the air for the extra umph! And smiled broadly to Blue. He shook his head.

"What about, the grass cutter?" He said. Well it wasn't as awesome as mine but I guess I could go with it for now..

"So you wanna see how it works?" I asked him pulling at his red sleeve. He sighed but agreed. I leant down and pulled the leaver to make it start and waited for it to cut the patch of grass underneath it.

There was a rumbel and a crack before a large bang! and I watched in horror as my amazing invention broke down infront of me. Black smoke came out the top in a lager cloud of soot and covered Blue and I's face.

After the large bang the whole thing fell to pices leaving grears and parts all over the green grass. I frowned at my destroyed work. And I really thought I had it this time! I took in a deep breath and let it out from my chest.

I looked up to Blue whos face was coverd in the black substance that had exploded from what I had called a tool. I sighed, as my face would be cover too. I leant down to strat collecting up my stuff.

Blue also bent down to help me too pick up the bits and pices. We collected everything together and placed them inside of my wheelbarow. I uess it was just another failed invention. Nah well what can you do?

I thanked Blue for helping me and started to wheel my possetions awat. When Blue stopped me.

"Hey Ann? Would you like to go out with me for something to eat at the bar, tonight?" He asked slightly blushing from underneath his hat. I nodded.

"Yeah! Sure! I'll meet you around 6?" He nodded in agreement.

I guess making the invention wasn't such a bad idea after all. I thought walking back to my house. I opened the door with my head hung trying to prevent my dad seeing my face.

I quickly ran with my wheelbarow into my room and set it down. I flopped on my bed my arms and legs sprawled across the bed sheets. I stared blankly at the white, celing. And wondered about what was going to happen tonight with Blue.

Mabey he meant it as friends though. But by the way he was blushing I got the idea I was wrong.

And without meaning to I pictured Blue in my mind his longish shaggy hair with parts falling down into his eyes. His bright blue eyes that shone even with his baseball cap covering them. Butterflys swirled around my stomach. Which, for me, was an unusual sensation.

"Another fail?" My dad, Micheal. Asked me seeing my parts in the wheelbarow and my black sooted face.

But I still gazed dreamily at the celing not even turning to look at my dad when I said. "Not exactly."

"Hmm" Was all my dad said before leaving my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Not alot of action in this one sorry for that. Hope you enjoyed it anyhow!<strong>

**Thanks R&R please! Still taking requests! :D**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	6. SabrinaXVaughn Proposal

**Helloooooooooooo. Welcome to a SabrinaXVaughn story now I know alot of people are proably throwing up right now BUT this is a request and I will never turn it down so this is for you I'm diffrent. **

**And don't worry Velsea fans! The next one will be a ChelseaXVaughn story! :D Hang in there!**

**I do not own Harvest Moon!**

* * *

><p><span>6: SabrinaXVaughn - The Proposal<span>

Vaughn's P.O.V:

I looked at the blue feather in my hands. I could do this. I could do this. This wasn't so hard, I just needed to express a little emotion. Who was I kidding? I couldn't express emotion! That was something I was incapable of! Even if she could do it, somehow. I couldn't understand it how could one girl get to me? This girl was Sabrina.

Sabrina is a pretty girl with long black hair down to her waist that is partly pinned back with a big pink bow. She wears a long pink dress and a pink cardie over the top. She has darkish purple eyes framed with circular was the prettiest girl I had seen.

Most people would say Julia or Chelsea or mabey Lanna were the most pprettiest girls on the island, they were good looking but their personalities spoiled them as they are too hyper for me. But Sabrina is quiet and clever who never trys to impress me or annoy me.

So today I decided to ask her the most important question ever. If she would marry me.

I lifted my fist and pounded three knocks on the Regison's door. I waited until Regis opened the door. He looked me up and down "Who are you?" He snorted.

"Vaughn, sir" I said. Always good to be polite to the girl you loves farther.

"Hm, why are you here?" He asked, his slim, black eyebrow raised slightly.

I stood straight and put on a firm face "I'm here to talk to you.. sir."

Regis put his index and his thumb on both sides of his chin and brought them in until the tips before taing away his hand "Really? What about?"

"Sabrina" I said. His eyebrows raised.

"Really? Why don't we talk in my office, hmm?" He opened the door wider and invited me in he lead me through to one of the rooms of the mansion. He sat down behind a desk and I sat in the chair opposite. "So what do you want with my lovley Sabrina?" He asked.

I gulped this guy was acctuly kinda scary. "Erm, I wanted to ask premission to.. well to, m-marry her.." I bit my bottem lip. I was losing my cool!

Regis clanched his jaw "You WHAT?" He yelled showing his white teeth. I looked at his eyes, they were furious. Oh shit, I'm going down. "NO I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!"

Sabrina hurried into the room "Farther!" She said. I turned to look at her and smiled sheepishly. Sabrina blushed when she saw me sitting infront of her farther.

"Sabrina what is the relationship you have with this man?" He asked camly, well 'camly'. He leaned over the desk his face right in mine. I'm so glad Sabrina is no where as horrid as her dad. Sabrina stood in the dorr way blushing furiously.

"Well.. were kinda of, er.. dating" She whispered the last word. I couldn't blame her for being nervous, I was bricking it!

"WHAT!" He screamed. I cursed under my breath, he was so loud! Sabrina flinched aswell. "Sabrina you are not marrying this COWBOY!" He spat. I stood up and looked down at him. i was ready to punch his stupid, proud face.

"Wh-" Sabrina began to say.

"You need to marry someone from a rich family" Regis continued.

"you.. you were going to propose?" Sabrina said to me. I blushed but nodded.

She ran over to me and hugged me around the neck "YES! YES! YES!" She giggled. I chuckled at her enthusiam and hugged her around the waist.

Regis coughed a few times. We seperated but kept our hands intertwined. "Have you forgot about my say?" He said putting up his hands.

I sighed to myself, if it was his decision we're never going to be together. "No, farther.." Sabrina muttered.

"Sabrina you now I love you. I want all the best and i don't think that marrying this cow boy will be the best for you." He smiled slyly to Sabrina. I knew Sabrina just wanted to impress her farther. But they didn't see things eye-to-eye.

"Yes but I do think Vaughn will be good for me."

"Sabrina, I see people like this all the time. Darling they only want our money" He whispered the last word. My fist balled, I was so ready to punch this guy! How could he be so insulting!

"FARTHER! HOW DARE YOU BE SO RUDE!" Sabrina screamed before running out the room crying.

"Sabrina!" I called after her. I ran into her room to find her sitting on her bed crying. "Sabrina" I said softly. I walked over to her and wrapped my arm around her sholders. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Why can't we be together Vaughn?" She wailed.

"But we can" I said. She looked up at me.

"H-how?" She stuttered.

I smiled sweetly. "Sabrina I will do anything to be with you. Even if we had to run away together. You're my life Sabrina and if your dad can't see that then so be it. I will do whatever I can to be with you." I wiped away the tears from her eyes and held her face in my hands.

"Oh Vaughn" She whispered. I leant down and pressed my lips to hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading you guys. As i said, I know not many of you like SabrinaXVaughn but this is for those who do. AND a Velsea chapter is next! :3 YUMMY!<strong>

**R&R please, still taking requests!**

**wipe-your-tears xx**

**P.S it's 11/9 today so it's the tenth anniversairy (I think thats how you spell it) of when the terroists attacked, and I would like to say R.I.P you will never be forgotten! /3 **


	7. AngeloXAnita Under the Stars

**Well hello there :) This is Number 7, and it isn't the next one on my list as I said. 'Cause i did say it would be ChelseaXVaughn but things change, and i did not write this suprisingly enough, this lovely chapter was wrote by Floopyrocks. And if you enjoy this please check out her two stories 'Breaking Walls' & 'Electric Blue' Thank you!**

**So a huge thank you to Flooprocks and please enjoy her work :D**

* * *

><p><span>7: AntiaXAngelo - Under the Stars<span>

Angelo sat behind Lloyd's house with his sketch pad in his lap and his pencil in his left hand. He was trying to sketch the frozen waterfall but was horribly failing. Angelo set down his pencil with a sigh. He hadn't drawn anything good for a while. The only thing he had been drawing was Anita, over and over again but in a different place every time.

"Hey Angelo!" someone said. He turned his head to the direction of the voice and saw Anita. Angelo quickly shut his sketchpad so she wouldn't see his drawings of her. Anita sat down next to him. "Any inspiration lately?" she asked.

Angelo shook his head. "No," he replied.

Anita turned her head toward the waterfall and Angelo noticed how the feather on her hat swished through the chilly air.

Tomorrow was the Starry Night festival and if Angelo didn't ask Anita to come with his, he would be stuck alone again for the third year in a row. "The Starry Night Festival is coming up. Are you going with anyone?"

"No are you?" Anita asked.

"Nope," he replied. They both sat in silence for a while until Angelo finally broke the silence. "Do you want to go to the Starry Night Festival with me since you're not going with anyone?"

Anita turned towards Angelo with a big smile on her face. "Yes! That would be awesome!"

Angelo stood up. "Be at my house by 6 pm!" he said. He then started walking home. He had to start getting ready even though it was almost 24 hours away.

The next day…

Anita held a plate of carefully wrapped omelet rice in her hands. She knew it was Angelo's favorite and she had brought it over just in case Angelo had failed at trying to cook for her. Anita knocked on the door to Angelo's house. He opened it a minute later. "Hey," Anita said.

"Hey yourself. Is that for me?" Angelo asked.

"Ya I made it just in case you failed at cooking," Anita replied.

"Well I did fail at trying to make egg rice but I did end up making a cake," Angelo said.

"Come on in. I don't want you to catch a cold out in this weather." Anita stepped inside and looked around. She had seen the inside of Angelo's house several times before when going to talk to him. Angelo went to his kitchen and grabbed two forks, he handed one to Anita, smiled, and said, "Dig in!" They had to eat on the floor because Angelo didn't have a table (he used it to add the arms to his statue of Felix and to make Felix's hat). Once they were done eating both the cake and the omelet rice they were full. "Want to go watch the stars now?" Angelo asked.

"Sure!" They stepped out into the even colder nightly winter air and decided to sit in the small meadow of flowers that was across the river next to Angelo's house. They sat down and tilted their heads toward the stars.

After a couple of minutes Angelo felt something warm on his hand. He looked down to see Anita's hand on top of his. Angelo grabbed Anita's hand and her fingers automatically laced through his. They both turned their heads to each other. Their lips touched and electricity flower through them and crackled in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM! Here it is! I hope you liked it, so yes it was no wrote by me. I know sad story right? Ahh well. And remember if you liked this visit Flooprocks's profile to read her stories! <strong>

**R&R Please! Still taking requests! :D**

**wipe-your-tears xx (and floopyrocks)**


	8. ChelseaXVaughn Sunny Day

**HEY! It's time for my favorite couple! ChelseaXVaughn Yayy! *fangirl squeal* O_O heh heh... -_- **

**I'm diffrent: Your very welcome! I'm glad you like it :DD**

**So this is for 'i love harvest moon' 'floopyrocks' & 'swingdancer23' :D as you all rwquested for these two lovley people! and I love them too! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest moon -_-**

* * *

><p><span>7: ChelseaXVaughn - A Sunny Day<span>

Chelsea's P.O.V

Ahh another sunny day_, _I thought to myslef walking down the path towards the beach. It was perfect for sunbathing. Julia and I had decided that since it was the hottest day of the year we would have a day down at the beach.

This of course was was pretty much all of Julia's preperations with the help of me and a bit of Lanna too. But I hoped it would be fun.

I reached the beach to find everyone already there, but I still had my farm work so it was expected for me to be last. Even Vaughn was here, only he didn't really get into the summer theme and was dressed in his black bathing trunks with a black t-shirt over the top. All the rest of the boys had their tops off which was making all the girls drool over them.

Julia, Natalie, Lanna and I were wearing bikinis while Sabrina wore a bathing suit. Sabrina looked really cute in her bathing suit and I was suprised at how curvey she was. Lanna wore a green bathing suit which was the same colour as her dress that she usually wore. Natalie's was a peach colour that was a shade or more diffrent from her hair. And Julia wore a light blue bikini. They all looked great in there bathing suites.

I had put a extra large t-shirt over myslelf to cover up on the way down. But looking at all the girls on the beach I felt selfconsious and decided to not take it off. It wasn't the fact that I was fat or anything it's just I didn't feel right.

"Hey Chelsea!" Julia called from where all the girls were sunbathing. I walked over and lay dow a towel inbetween Julia and Sabrina.

"Hey guys!" I said rolling out my towel. I sat down on my towel and looked over to Julia who was looking me up and down confused. "what?" I asked.

Julia sighed "Chelsea this is a beach party, where your meant to be in your bathing suit! Look! even Sabrina is in hers!" We both looked over to Sabrina. Sabrina put up her hand waving it slightly blushing. I guess julia was right, if Sabrina could do it I could too.

I sighed and tugged the shirt off myself I threw it by my feet and lay back on my towel feeling the sun soaking into my skin.

"There we go Chels! B-E-A-UTI-FUL!" Julia gipped. Julia also lay back in the sun and we closed our eyes. We all lay in silence sun bathing, trying to get our skin at least a shade or two darker. It was clam and peacful until I felt something cold and wet pour over me.

I jolted up and eyes snapped open. I let out a ear peircing scream by the sheer shock. I lookedup to see the cheesy grins of Denny and Elliot. Denny was grinning smugly proud that he had forced this prank on me. Elliot on the other hand was smiling sheepishly. Julia sat up aswell looking me over before laughing until their were tears in her eyes.

"It's not funny!" I snapped. Julia stopped laughing but smirked and lay back down. I turned back to Elliot and Denny "Why?" I asked.

Denny bit his lip "Vaughn told us too" He said.

I raised an eyebrow. Vaughn really? The most quietest guy on the island pulling a prank on me? I didn't think so.. "Really?" I stood up dripping wet. I put my hands on my hips.

Denny's eyes widened, as did Elliots when they saw me stand up I moved slightly closer to both of them which made them flee from me. I ran after Denny chasing him up and down the beach before he ran and hid behind Vaughn. Vaughn looked over his sholder at Denny who had his head just reaching to his sholder. "what are you doing?" Vaughn asked sharply.

Denny pointed at me I was standing infront of them both glaring at Denny. Vaughn rolled his eyes and stepped out of the way to let me grab Denny by his sholders. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Denny asked stupidly. I glared.

"You know exactly what!" I hissed.

"Er..." Denny looked at me terrified about what I might do to him. "Well... I thought it would be funny."

I saw Vaughn smirk from behind Denny, so he thought it was funny did he? Well once I'm finished with Denny he's next! "You thought it'd be.. _funny_?" I hissed. Denny nodded slowly. "I'll show you funny!" I yelled. I streched out my arms infront of me and went to grab Denny but before I could get ahold something else pulled me back.

Denny saw what was happening and ran away. The hold let go of me and I fell face first onto the sand. The heat of the sand burned my skin from the hot summers day, but I only groaned and accepted the heat. I slowly turned over, squinting as the sun shone in my eyes. A dark shadow covered the sun and I opened my eyes fully to see Vaughn standing over me.

"What do you want cowboy?" I muttered. Vaughn rolled his eyes and stuck out his hand. I looked at his hand confused, at first, at what he was doing but soon relized and took it. He pulled me up to my feet and quickly snached his hand from mine. "Why do you always wear that stupid hat?" I said snaching it off of his head.

Vaughn narrowed his eyes and went to take it back but failed as I moved out of the way still examining the hat. "Chelsea!" Vaughn snapped. I looked up and smirked. He went to grab it again and I jumped out the way and began running.

I was doing pretty well and I had got a good distance away from him, but of course fate dosen't like me winning. I ended up tripping, somehow flying over the dock and into the sea; head first.

I did keep ahold of the hat but it was sopping wet and so was I. I returned to the surface and looked up to see three faces looking down at me. There was an very amuse Denny, a concerned Julia and a angry yet, slightly amused Vaughn.

"Chelsea are you alright?" Julia asked. I smiled and nodded.

Lanna called of Denny and Julia so with one last parting glance they both ran off leaving Vaughn and I. "Gimmie it" Vaughn said. I shook my head.

"Never."

"You'll have to come out sometime. Plus I don't think you'd be able to stay in there for long with your lack of strength." He smirk was plastered on his face as he said this. So he thought he could get away with this then, did he?

I put my feet against one on the wooden poles holding up the dock, I grabbed Vaughns ankle and tugged real hard. There was a 'thud' and then a 'splash'.

Vaughn returned to the surface of the water his clothes and hair soaking wet. And when he hit back into reality he turned to me with a glare. "I can't belive you just did that." He muttered.

I smirked "Well what you gonna do?" I asked. It was a rhetorical question but I guess Vaughn didn't quite get it.

"This" He said before snaching away my bandanna and swimming for the shore. I went after him shouting that when I got him, he would be a dead man.

We spent the full day chasing eachother around the beach, we were in and out if the water. I'd pull him in then he'd pull me in. But after a good few hours we called a truce and decided to dry off in the sun.

"You know thats proably the most fun I've had." Vaughn said lying next to me on the sandy beach.

I turned my head to look at him raising an eyebrow. "Really?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I guess, yeah"

We both looked at eachother for a moment, and then I relized the real Vaughn. But there was still a part of me who thought there was something else there. Something he wasn't showing off. Something locked away. And I was determained to unlock it. Determained to see the real Vaughn.

_And it all started with that one sunny day.._

* * *

><p><strong>Wow this took me forever to write. I'm so glad I've done it now though. I'm not sure if I've said this yet but the next one shot will be... GillXLuna! <strong>

**R&R please! Thank you..**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	9. Harvest KingXAkari Summoning

**Hello guys and I know I said that GillXLuna was gonna be next but I'mbreaking my promise again! SO sorry! I've had a mind blank on the oneshot and I'll get back to writing it as soon as possible! Plus I've been busy! Grr! So anyway I have got Floopyrocks to write this next chapter(oneshot) because she is amazing like that! And I love her for it! So all credit to her!**

**A note from Floopy: Hey peoples who are reading this! You're probably wondering why I'm making this oneshot for Wipe-Your-Tears. Well I'm typing this up because Wipe-Your-tears isn't very familiar with the Harvest King so she asked me to write this one. I hope you like it! I also brought my assistant Luke along to do the disclaimer! Take it away Luke!**

**Luke: Sure thing, Floopster. Wipe-your-tears and floopyrocks do not own Harvest moon.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: Harvest KingXAkari – Summoning<span>

Third Person POV

At first the pull of one bell being rung at a time was so small that the Harvest King brushed them off as just a mere mortal playing with the bells.

But then one day the bells started ringing all at the same time. The pull was so strong that Harvest King could not resist as he was whisked away to Earth. He had been summoned.

In a fiery blaze he appeared to the Harvest Goddess and a mortal. The Harvest Goddess looked weak, like she could fade away to nothing at any given moment. The mortal was female and everything about her was short. Her height was short, hair came to an end just above her shoulders, her legs were short in length. The Harvest King suddenly wondered why this mortal hadn't burst into flames. The last mortal that the Harvest King had appeared to burst into flames immediately. Then the Harvest King noticed a blue ring circling the mortal, she had the protection of the Harvest Goddess. The blue ring was much like the one that surrounded the Harvest Goddess herself but the blue ring (as the Harvest King suddenly noticed) around the Harvest Goddess was faded like the Harvest Goddess' figure herself.

"Ignis," the Harvest Goddess acknowledged.

Harvest King POV

I was confused. What was this mortal doing here? "Sephia why is this mere mortal here? Do you want me to burn her?"

Sephia grew nervous. "No!"

I slowly realized what was happening. "You told her about us? How could you? We promised to not tell anyone!" I said angrily. As my anger rose the bright orange aura around me did too, it grew in size and started turning a deep red color.

The Harvest Sprites piled in front of the girl and protected her from my rage. Then the blue harvest sprite (what was his name again? Jen? Glen? Den?) turned around. A small blue ball of light formed over his head. He then released the ball of light and it flew toward me. It hit my chest and a small dark gray cloud appeared over my head. Rain started to pour out of the cloud and it immediately put my anger and my aura out.

"Ignis! Akari has rung all the bells in order to summon you! She has helped me and all of the Harvest Sprites. I am very weak right now. The Goddess Tree is dying and I'm dying along with it. I need your help," she said.

I sighed. "Fine I'll help you. Follow me." I then faded away to the Goddess Pond.

I arrived at the Goddess Pond and a second later Sephia and Mally (is that what Sephia called her? I can't remember.) appeared. I looked at the Goddess Tree. It's branches were bare and it was clearly dying. "This is worse than I thought," I said to no one in particular. Nevertheless I had agreed to help Sephia. I used my powers on the tree and in a flurry of orange sparks of my aura the Goddess Tree had been revived. Leaves grew on the branches until they were full size.

I turned to the two women. "It is done," I simply said.

Sephia had a huge smile on her face. She clapped her hands happily while the Harvest Sprites flew through the air with glee. Even the purple Harvest Sprite who usually cried a lot was smiling. "Thank you so much Ignis. I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you!" she said.

Akari cheered and pumped her fist in the air. She smiled really big. At that moment I started to notice the much bigger details of Akari's face. Her face looked perfect, like a cherubic angel. I felt a weird emotion rise up in me. _What is this? _I thought. _What is this feeling? _

"Now that I've done what you asked me to do I'm going to go return to the mountain. If you ever need my help again I'll be at the top of the mountain," I said. And with that I watched as Akari and Sephia and the scenery faded away and it was replaced with the stunning view of the moutaintop.

The next day I watched as the sun rose. Even for the first night here on Earth it has been very hard me to adjust to how the mortals keep time here. Suddenly I heard someone calling my name. "Hello Harvest King!"

I turned around. It was Akari. She had a new outfit on today. She wore a blue hat with a long yellow coat. "Hello there Akari," I replied.

Akari smiled at me warmly and I felt that same warm feeling from before flare up inside of me again. I pushed the feeling away and it was replaced by cold. "What do you want?" I asked.

Akari pulled something out of something that she wore on her back. It was a Shining Apple, one of my favorite Earth items. I felt my face grow warm. I accepted the gift without hesitation; after all it was one of my favorites.

Akari kept returning every day after that. She kept giving me gifts. A lot the gifts that I received were my favorites and I really started to wonder how she knew what I really liked but I quickly ignored that thought. Then one day I decided to go visit Sephia and see how she was doing. I appeared in front of the Goddess Tree to find Sephia playing with the green harvest sprite, make that **trying **to play with him. He kept falling asleep.

"Hello Sephia," I said. Sephia turned around and smiled at me.

"Hello there Ignis. Did you need something?" she asked.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing. How are feeling?" I asked.

"Much better actually. My strength has returned and my powers have gone back to normal," Sephia replied.

I nodded. "That's good."

"I heard that Akari has been coming to see you every day. I also know how you have a small crush on her," Sephia said smugly.

My face flushed. "That is not true!" I was acting like a child.

"Don't deny it Ignis. Everyone, meaning me and the Harvest Sprites, knows."

I grew angry. "Stop it Sephia! I am not in love with a mere mortal!"

"Oh so now you're in love with her?"

My face flushed even more. "N-no!" Why was I stuttering?

Sephia frowned. "You know what Ignis? You're just afraid to fall in love. You're afraid that the same thing is going to happen as it did with Brita! Don't you want anyone other than Mema to love you?"

I was stunned by what she had said, but I realized that it was all true. Mabey I could give Akari a chance...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so the last sentence is mine but I only added it in 'cause I felt the ending needed a bit of something connected with Akari. Sorry Floopy! I haven't changed anything else;D<strong>

**So thanks R&R and if you liked this chapter and another one.. I can't remember Oh wait if you like this one and AngeloXAnita (Gretel) So yeah check her out and her stories!**

**Wipe-your-tears and Floopyrocks xx**


	10. LukeXMolly Festivals

**Floopy: Hey guys! I volunteered to do the MollyXLuke request (cuz I LOVE THAT PAIRING! :D) soo… here it is! And now here's Luke with the weather.**

**Luke: Uh Floopy we tried that before and I beaten by Elli with a stick…**

**Me: O.O Then Luke… GET OFF OF THE WEATHER FORECAST! **

***Luke realizes where he is then he runs out before Elli finds him* Luke: floopyrocks and wipe-your-tears do not own Harvest Moon, k' bye!**

**Me: Haha… me and my randomness… K on with the chapter! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: MollyXLuke- Festivals<strong>

Third Person POV

_Summer 6_

Molly was planting some seeds on her farm. She was trying to remember where she had JUST planted some corn seeds and was having some trouble. "Wait a minute… Maybe it was these? No. I think it was maybe these…"

She hadn't heard Luke walk up from behind her. "Hey Molly!" he said with his goofy smile on his face.

Molly turned around to see Luke. She smiled back. "Hey Luke what's up?"

Luke blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you want to go to the Firefly festival with me?" The Firefly Festival was tomorrow and the next day after the Firefly Festival was Luke's birthday and Molly still had yet to find him a present for her best friend.

Molly smiled even wider. "Sure!"

Luke smiled goofily again and fist pumped. "Awesome! Be by the Waterwheel at 5:00 PM!"

"I will be there!" Molly said. Luke nodded and started to walk back home. Molly turned back around and went back to business. "Wait… what was I doing again?... Oh well!" She walked away.

_Fall 13_

Luke and Molly walked through Fugue Forest with their fingers locked together. "Hey Molls?" Luke asked.

"M?" Molly hummed. She was shoving large pieces of a sandwich that she had made earlier into her mouth.

"Tomorrow's the Moon Viewing Festival," he said.

Molly quickly swallowed. "I know."

"You wanna' go?"

Molly smiled. "With you? Definitely. With Chase? Booring! With Gill? Anti-social like Chase..." Luke laughed as she went on to comment every available guy on Castanet. "… and finally with Toby? He would just fall asleep and that would be no fun."

"Ya Toby naps a lot," Luke said. Molly nodded in agreement.

_Winter 5_

Molly barged into the Carpentry shop one early morning. "Hey Dale! Where's Luke?" she asked with a big smile on her face. Dale jutted a thumb toward the door behind him. "K, thanks!"

Molly ran through the door and opened it to see Luke sitting down on his bed. He looked bored but his eyes lit up when he saw Molly.

"Hey Molly!" Luke said happily.

"Hey! It's Winter 5 do you know what that means?"

"… uh… your birthday?" Luke guessed.

"Molly thought for a second. "Well it's actually tomorrow but no." Molly opened her bag and pulled out a small piece of cake. "It's Winter Harmony Day!"

Luke smiled. "Oh yeah I forgot!" He took the cake and eagerly started eating it. Molly sat down on the edge of the bed and watched him eat it.

When Luke finished Molly spoke again. "So the Starry Night Festival is in a couple of days. Do you want to go?"

Luke wiped off some cake crumbs from his chin with the sleeve of his green and black jacket. "Sorry Molly. My dad 'grounded' me."

Molly was shocked. "What? Why?"

Luke hunched over and suddenly got quiet. "I got in trouble."

Molly tipped Luke's face up till he was looking at her. "How Luke? How did you get in trouble?"

"I accidently hit Bo with my axe while I swingin' it around," Luke mumbled.

"Oh-mi-gosh! Is he okay?"

"Ya he just went to the Choral Clinic to go get it bandaged up. Jin said he would be fine though. They threw me out because I refused to leave till I saw him."

"Oh that's good. Well I'm sorry you can't go Luke. I've got to go feed Darkfire now," Molly said. She got up to leave.

Luke stood. "Wait Molly!" Molly turned around and Luke ran over to hug her. "Thanks Molly, thank you for coming to cheer me up."

At first Molly was shocked by the sudden hug but then she relaxed and hugged him back.

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to say something... but I forgets...OH yeah! So again Floopy has wrote this for me because she is awesome I really need to update this and stuff and shes a huge fan so she offered! And of course I accepted for many resons:) <strong>**So thanks again and R&R please!**

**Wipe-your-tears and Floopyrocks! xx**


	11. GillXLuna Her

***in deep voice* And now for the next one shot by wipe-your-tears! It's *drumroll* GILL-AND-LUNA! Ahh days when your really bored and you come out with things like this.. *sigh* Good day.. :)**

**So anyway yeah this is the next one-shot that has been requested by.. IDontCareWhatOthersThinkOfMe. So this is for you! Yayy!**

**Okay I ran out of ideas for this so thats why it's gonna be short I'm so sorry. I'm having a total mind blank!**

**I don't own Harvest Moon!**

* * *

><p><span>11: GillXLuna - Her<span>

Gill's P.O.V

Her pink curls bounced as she ran, her blues eyes sparkled the same shade as the sky and her cheeks touched red as she used up energy from the running. I'd always admired Luna but I'd never got the courage to tell her. Even when she would come running up to me asking me on a date, I would still say no.

I think it's her energy she has so much of it it scares me to death! The way she is constantly running and skipping, talking to people, and she still does her job. I guess she is still a child at heat and her maturity still somewhere deep down but I'm sure it'll shine through when the time is right.

I watch her from my window as she runs past singing her sister, Candace, slowly walking behind with the purple haired boy, Julius I think it was, they were holding hands watching Luna skip. It looked as if Candace and Julius were the parents of Luna and Luna was a small child with her mam and dad.

This made me think of when I would have a family and my own child would run ahead of my wife and I. What would my child be, girl or boy? What would there name be? Who would my wife be? Would it be Luna? Or someone else?

Seacretly I hoped for it to Luna but of course I wouldn't admit it not even to myself. I would tell myself I was thinking crazy, I wasn't the type pf man to have a wife or show my feelings to anyone. I don't even show them to my farther nevermind anyone else. I step away from the window and go back to what I was doing before, nothing.

* * *

><p>The next day as usual I sit behind my desk reading a fictional book about nature when the door to the town hall opens. Of course I don't look up I never do. I just wait until someone calls for me or Elli. "Wheres the mayor?" I hear a high pitched voice ask. I look up to see Luna standing behind the counter looking around her hands on her hips.<p>

I stand up and place my book on the floor beside me. I stand on the other side of the counter "I could help you good miss" I say politly.

Luna corsses her arms and smirks "Heh, no! I need to speak with someone IMPORTANT, see?" She says. I pull my eyebrows together and purse my lips. Well that was rude. I know Luna was sometimes immature but not as rude!

"I just happen to be the deputy mayor, y'know?" I tell Luna. But Luna shrugs.

"Yeah, yeah I know your the mayors son and everything but I really need to talk to your dad!" She sighs. "But if you insist, here is our shops registration, I know it's late but my grandmother has been very busy!" Luna says. I take the registration off Luna and place it on my dest ready for it to go in the files.

"I can take of that for you then, so you came alone then?" I ask.

"Hey! Don't patronize me!" She yells. I lift up my hands in defence. "I am a responsible adult!"

"I didn't mean to patronize you! I was just saying your alone today, I'm sorry if that came out wrong!" I say in my defence.

Luna stops and looks up questioning "You just apologized" She states.

I nod "Yeah, so?" I snap.

Luna smiles widley at me "You never apologize to me! Thats like the first time ever!" She runs around the counter and wraps me in a tight hug. I try to shrug out of the hug but she grips onto me tightly. She looks up and again her slime widens. "Your blushing!" She says. As soon as she tells me this I feel my cheeks warm up even more.

"No I'm not stop teasing me!" I yell. But Luna only grips tighter. And then I let her, I don't move I just wait until she lets me go and steps back.

"Heh, your so cute!" She chirps. She leans up and quickly kisses my cheek. And then shes gone running for the door. I stand stunned, my heart racing and my cheeks burning. And when I relize what has just happened I run after her.

"Luna! Wait!" Luna turns smiling at me. I stop when I reach her and I take her arm. I look down at her and before I relize what I'm doing I kiss her gently on the lips. She jumps slightly at our contact but soon enough she relax and kisses me back. Happiness washes over me and there I wish for it to never stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh done, this took me forever! I am so sorry! But so glad I done it, I'm not sure who is up next as I don't have my book of notes with me(yes I do keep a book with all my ideas and notes in it) So I think the next one will be done by the end of the week, mabey? I do have a week off! :D Yayy!<strong>

**Thank you! R&R please!**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	12. The AP Children  Hide  Seek!

**This took me forever to wirite I'm so sorry! but I had to think what I wanted to do with it. So I've came up with a one-shot for them! I hope you enjoy and this is for IDontCareWhatOthersThinkOfMe :D. Oh and the P.O.V will change alot in this!**

**Oh and could I ask that I have a one shot called Yellow up and I would love to get as many review as possible on that, as it is a compotition, so if you would like please check it out! It would mean the world if you reviwed! Thank you :D**

**I don't own Harvest Moon!**

* * *

><p><span>10: Tony&amp;JeniceXThe Animal Parade Children - Hide + Seek<span>

Third Person P.O.V

The ten children all faced eachother in a circle all sitting on the grass in the middle of Flute feilds. It was midday and they had all met up here to come out to play for a good couple of hours. And today was just another sunny day on Castanet Island for the youngsters.

Lucy sighed heavily lying back on the grass "What do you guys wanna do?" She groaned out of boredom. Everyone else looked around at eachother and shrugged.

"Why don't we play 'Catch the biggest fish?'" Matt suggested. Jenine and Angie nodded in agreement while everyone else groaned, complaining that there was no point. As everyone knew Matt would win anyhow.

"How about 'Tag!'" Roy said pumping his fist in the air.

Vivian rolled her eyes "But if you remember Roy every time we play everyone gets into a fight over who is on." Roy frowned but didn't say anything else, while everyone else muttered.

"I know, 'Hide and Seek!'" Tony said. Everyone looked at eachother.

And after a couple moments of silence Vivian said; "but it's such a childish game!" Van nodded beside her and they both expected everyone else to follow their complaint.

But no one did,

"Yeah!" Lucy, Roy and Angie cheered in sync, Lucy pumping her fist up.

"Ohh, that sounds fun!" Dakota said while clapping her hands together, speaking for the first time.

And soon after that everone else agreed. Vivian and Van didn't agree neither disagree they just sat not saying anything or joining in with the conversation the other eight were having.

"So here's the rules," Tony said standing up. "Everyone has to go in pairs, so it makes it fair when it's your turn to be on so you won't be alone, everyone must stay in the place they hide in, so no moving! Okay?" Tony looked around to see if everyone had agreed.

"How long do you have to count for?" Dakota asked.

"100 seconds" Everyone replied. Dakota blushed and looked down sounding a little 'oh'.

Jenine stood up next to her brother, her hands on her hips. "Okay so the pairs are: Me and Matt." Matt stood up and joined Jenine staniding on her right, pink tinting his cheeks.

"Dakota and Tony"

Dakota stood up and happily skipped over to Tony, touching his sholder. Tony turned his head towards Jenice sticking out his tounge to her, as she knew about his crush for Dakota.

"Heath and Angie"

Heath stood up and nodded, his smile smug, like he knew exactly what he wasw going to do. Angie stood up too and took ahold of Heath's handwhispering something inaudible from the rest of the group.

"Lucy and Roy"

Lucy stood up and done a little celebration dance, while Roy fist pumped. They both joined up and stood next to eachother.

"And.. Van and Vivian."

Van and Vivian looked at eachother, being the last two sat down they shrugged and stood up.

"okay, so Matt and I are on. Run!" Jenine yelled. Everyone looked at eachother paniking and all seperated of in their pairs.

* * *

><p><span>Angie's P.O.V<span>

I kept ahold of Heath's hand as he dragged medown the feild and onto the path, as soon as we had got to the path we slowed down and a few pairs over took us. Once everyone had ran ahead to where ever, Heath dragged me into Fugue forest.

We followed the path uo for a bit until it split off into diffrent directions, Heath took me up the left route and we kept going up diffrent twists and turns until we hit a dead end.

"Heath why are we here?" I asked biting my lips. I looked around the forest the trees towering over us both, blocking out the veiw of the sky, only rays of sunlight streaming through the leaves.

"It's hide and seek! So I thought to make the most of it and go on an adventure while they look for us, they'll never find us here!" Heath smiled smugly and ploppeds himself down onto the dirty ground. "Are you going to join me?" He asked looking up.

"But I'll get my dress dirty!" I protested. I looked over my light dress, the material was hard to wash for a start! Ii couldn't afford to get it dirty!

Heath unzipped his coat, revealing his brown shirt and green shorts. He placed it on the ground next to him and looked up "please?" His green eyes begging me.

I sighed and sat down on his coat, "If this dress gets dirty, I blame you" I told him. Heath only looked at me back saying nothing before smiling and nodding.

I moved my hand over his and gripped it tightly.

* * *

><p><span>Tony's P.O.V<span>

Dakota and I ran down the going as fast as we could to run from Matt and Jenine. We took over Heath and Angie and I thought to myself 'slow coaches' as they walked on the path.

We both ran over the stone bridge and onto my mams and dads farm, well it was really my mam's as my dad never worked on the farm. We ran past the house when I stopped.

Dakota kept running and when she relized I wasn't beside her she stopped aswell and turned to face me "Why'd you stop?" She asked walking over.

I pointed to the feil full of crops. Dakota looked over and smiled wikedly. We both walked over to my mams crops and found the the maize part of the feild. The tall crops were taller than Dakota and I, it was perfect.

We both sat down in the dirt right in the middle of all the maize. "Do you think they'll see us?" Dakota asked me. I looked throught the maize to only see more maize stalks and I shook my head.

"Maize is a good ingredients for alot of dishes, you can cook it in alot of diffrent ways." Dakota told me. I had never really liked maize and I scrunched my nose in disgust.

"But it tastes horrible." I complained.

Dakota gave me a questioning look, like she couldn't quite understand how I could hate the taste of maize. "Well if I cooked you a dish with it in, would you try it?" She asked me.

I thought for a moment, "Would you be able to taste the maize?"

"Not if you don't want to."

I smiled at her and then nodded "Okay, I'll come and taste it some time." We both grinned and we looked into eacothers eyes.

There was some footsteps and voices "Shh" I whispered, and we held our breaths.

* * *

><p><span>Lucy's P.O.V<span>

"Hurry up Roy! I'm whooping your butt in this race!" I called behind me as I sped away from Roy. We ran over the stone bridge and straight past Mrs. Hikari's farm.

But instead of following the path all the way along and into Harmonica town I took the road up and up to the Garmon districrt. We ran up the hill and across the wooden bridge and I stopped at the accessory store.

I looked around and thought for a moment, where to hide? Roy caught up to me and stopped by my side. His hand brushed mine and our palms came into contact.

My heart sped up slowly and I curled my fingers around his hand. "Where should we hide?" I asked trying to ignore my throat drying up.

"Why don't we hide in the mines?" Roy suggested. I nodded and lead Roy past all the shops and into the mines. I kept my hand gripped around his as we ran towards the mouth of the cave.

The cave was dark and cold and it was difficult to see your way around. I gripped Roys hand tighter as he led us through the mine. We went down a few flights of stairs before he led us to the back of one of the cavens and he sat down.

"Are you sure it's safe here?" I asked Roy. There was a laugh which I relized was coming from Roy, so I hit him on the head. "Hey! I'm being serious!" I yelled.

"Shh! Keep it down!" Roy protested. "And yes, it's safe, my dad will be a few levels down, so we'll be fine." I felt a little at ease after than that and I sat down next Roy on the cold floor, proping my back against the wall.

All we had to do was wait..

* * *

><p><span>Vivian's P.O.V<span>

I sighed as I ran down the feild, running isn't my type of thing to do. and it seemed that it wasn't Vans type of thing either. We ran over the bridge past the farm and right through Harmonica town.

When we reached the church grounds I stopped to catch my breath. Van stopped too, breathing heavily. Once I had caught my breath back I stood up straigh and looked around. "where do you wanna go?" I asked Van.

Van shrugged, he didn't talk alot, but I guess that was a good thing. He wasn't annoying. "what about the graveyard?" Van suggested. I looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Okay"

We both walked over the square and over to the stairs. We went down and into the graveyard. Neither of us said anything as we walked around the grave yard.

Looking at all the names and dates on the graves, there was some with flower boquets rested against them. But many without. I felt sorry for the graves without flowers, it wasn't the graves I was upsetfor but the people. The forgotten.

"My father said my grandmother is buried here. But I don't know her name, so I don't know where she rests." I told Van. I wished that I knew her name and I felt bad that I hadn't made more of an effort to visit her.

Van nodded "When I grow up I want to make sure that no one dies. I want to be the best dotor in the world." Van said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

I smiled at his dream, I liked that idea. "Thans a good dream" I told him.

We both looked at eachother smiling as a silence fell over us. But it wasn't an akward silence. It was a nice, calm silence. Until I broke it "So where do you wanna hide?"

* * *

><p><span>Jenine's P.O.V<span>

"So where first Fugue forest?" Matt asked. But I only shook my head. I knew Angie and Heath were in there, infact I knew where everyone was. But I didn't say anything we just continued to walk. All we needed to do was go to the church square and wait for everyone to come out of intrest.

Nothing really special happened here, excet for a few festivls but when there wasn't a festival going on it was pretty deserted. Perfect for hiding. No one would come here. Well thats what everyone would _think_.

I knew that Angie and heath were in Fugue forest and it was only a mtter of time before angie creeped herself about about the forest and insist on leaving, of course Heath would never refuse.

I knew that Dakota and Tony were in my mothers feild hiding in all the maize. but Tony would get impatient and soon enough would go out looking for trouble.

Of course Lucy and Roy were in the mines but where else would they be? but soon enough Owen would hear them from their loud voices and silly games and they would be kicked out for being immature.

And last but not least, Vivian and Van. Personally I didn't know why they went there, but then again, where else was there to go? The beach?

And as Matt and I stand in the church grounds I sway on my feet before asking "Wanna go to get Vivian and Van in the graveyard?" Matt looks at me an eyebrow raised.

But he shrugs it off. "Erm.. really?" he asks slowly. I nod and start walking towards the stairs. And when Matt dosen't follow i turn to face him.

"What are you scared?" I tease.

Pink touches his cheeks and he bites his lip. "Mabey.." He mumbles. and when I relize he's being serious I let out a small 'oh'.

I streach out my hand for him to take and when he doesn't get the hint I take his hand in my own and I take him down to the grave yard with me; hand-in-hand.

* * *

><p><span>Third Person P.O.V<span>

After two hours of playing hide and seek, tag all of the children went back to Flute feilds to sit and relx until they had to go in. Of course everything that Jenine said was right -as she got it from Finn-.

But when all of them stood in the church grounds Roy, Lucy, Angie, Heath, Dakota, Tony, Vivian and Van relized their opportunity they all ran away claiming that it was now Hide and Seek, tag!

And after and hours and a half, Jenine and Matt finally got everyone and they all headed back to Flute felids, exhausted and tierd. they all lay back on the grass and looked up at the now orange sky.

"That wasn't funny what you did" Jenine complained. But everyone just laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! this took me forever to write! I had to write the last bit like three times! And Vivians part four! and I'm not even lying! Such a pain in the butt! anyway thanks for reading, I appreciate it! Next one will be MayaXGill so look out for it!<strong>

**Please R&R, even if i don't deserve it :/**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	13. ClaireXGray Letters

**Hello I know it's been ages and as i said on my profile i have got loads of ideas for new stories(like this) but non for new chapters on my stories! It's very fustrating, but enough moaning..**

**This is meant to be Maya and Gill, I know I know! But once again I break my promise well actually I didn't promise but i said but still MayaXGill are too hard and I've thought up two new one-shots and they just don't fit, sorry! But i can't remember my other story right now... oh got it never mind!**

**So this is about Claire and Gray, please enjoy! And for i love harvest moon who requested this I'm sorry but here you go! Oh and Tina and Blue will be up soon enough.. okay maybe not but i hope so...**

* * *

><p><span>13: ClaireXGray - Letters<span>

I sigh and put pen to paper again this is the fourth time I've did this, this week and it's Thursday. But I've actually been doing this for all last week as well, ever since.. well let's just say ever since 'that' happened. My farm has been deteriorating since the incident, my animals are probably sick and my crops would of died by now.

Maybe I should sell my animals.. it's not like I need them anymore it's not like I'll be around much longer anyway.. it's just unfair to my animals. To myself.

I close my eyes and take in a sharp breath, wiping hair from my face and then brushing it up into a high pony-tail, out of the way. My stomach turns and I put my hand over my mouth and drop my pen before running to the bathroom to spew up in the toilet. Great. I wash my mouth thoroughly and then go back to my original post to continue writing;

_To Gray,_

_It's me again, so how many have I wrote now? This is my eleventh now. which means what it's been two weeks... it seems so long ago now, doesn't it? The days seem to drag. I'm sure you would of thought so too. There's not much to say, I mean it's just been a normal day really. Well.. kind of. You see I haven't been totally honest when saying that everything is normal, because it really isn't.. I just want you home.. and safe.. with me.  
>I'm thinking about selling my animals maybe I can start again, somewhere else. Somewhere new. I can get a new start on life, someplace without all the sadness. I'm just hanging around waiting for you. I know the truth and everything Gray. You always said I was so Nieve... but it's okay, I'm fine.<br>I've just lied again, because I'm not okay and I've been thinking too much and I don't know what to do and.. I miss you..  
>I've been writing for too long. I hope you get these. <em>

_All my love, Claire._

I seal the letter shut and write on my fake address before posting it into my draw and then going back to my bed to sob some more. I know this is stupid it's been two weeks and I can't let him go. But he was mine forever. My partner. My best friend. For it to all be taken away.. one stupid storm. Why was it him? Why my Gray?_  
><em>

I sob a little more my chest heaving but the tears are drying up and my cries silence until it's just my small hiccups filling the room. I wipe my eyes and look around the room. It's the first time I've really seen anything for two weeks and everything looks so new and exciting. But, I'm not in the mood.

But the truth is I'm never in the mood anymore. I only look forward to writing a letter to Gray everyday. But even then I still don't get a reply. I sit up and swing my feet off my bed. I have to get out, get out of this smelly house. And I do I reach the door and walk out to my farm land to see that my farm in tip-top condition.

I look around confused, how? I haven't done anything for two weeks! I run to the barn to see my animals well fed and healthy. What? Everyone must of helped out... I'll need to go and thank them.. but not like this.

I go back inside and change into something smarter. I put some make-up, covering up my puffy eyes and red skin and walk into town. But even being here hurts. Everywhere reminds me of him. Memories we've shared together.

I spend the full day walking around town thanking everyone about helping out on the farm and it seems that everyone has, everyone has had some part in helping me. But they all didn't seem to mind everyone was more concerned about how I felt.

And I wondered why I wanted to move from this place and why I wanted to erase myself from this earth, with all these people around me but then I remembered and my insides twisted and my heart once again broke.

* * *

><p>A week past and I planned to move in the next few weeks, it was either that or... option B. But I know Gray wouldn't want that. I'd finished my days work and I had wrote my daily letter, that I promised when I left I would leave behind. I hadn't told Gray yet I was going to leave that till the last day.<p>

I took off my boots, dungarees and finally my shirt underneath. I grabbed my PJ pants and then my PJ shirt when I stopped. I had caught my reflection in the mirror and I just looked so different. My face was pale and drained my hair was limp and it looked, colourless. But those weren't the only two changes. My body had become thin and frail, except from the small bulge coming out from above my hips.

I studied it for a long time till it hit me. No I can't be.. I've been feeling kinda sick but.. could I? I put my shirt on and grabbed my coat before dashing out of the door. I ran all the way to the clinic hoping it would still be open. Which to my relief it was.

* * *

><p><span>1 year later<span>

_Dear Gray,  
>I don't know how long it's been since I last wrote to you. Maybe, 6 month? But I never told you the news did I? Well first, I didn't move. I'm still here on the farm. And I'm doing a lot better now, I'm even happy. I promise to write more, what about every week? But I've been so preoccupied with the baby and all.<br>It's okay Gray. It's your baby. I named him Gray too. So now a little part of you will live on. He even has your ginger hair, and blue eyes. I'm not sure who's they are it's more a bit of both.  
>I'll tell him all about you when he's older and about how handsome you were and how you were the best person in the world to me and how I'd give anything to see you now...<em>

_But I'll leave that last bit out.. I've still got our photo album, it's got so many pictures of us, even our wedding day. I put a picture of Gray in too. It's on the last page where we said we would put it. I'm gonna start another one too, just of Gray. You can look through it sometime. I know I will. I guess I'm babbling again, I always find myself doing that when I'm talking to you Gray._

_I hope your okay. I miss you._

_All my Love, Claire xx_

I sealed the letter and placed it in my draw. I would look through these one day. When I'm old and grey. It's sad to think Gray won't be there but I know little Gray will be, and that's what'll get me through knowing part of Gray is still there really.

In my letters.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks you, I actually cried a little writing this. But I don't know how you guys will take it. <strong>

**Okay so I think this'll be my last for a while and I am NOT taking requests anymore I've got enough to get me up to 36 and that will take me forever to write so unless I come up with a plan it'll be awhile. I don't know what will be next so.. Bye bye for now**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Wipe-your-tears xx**


	14. AngelaXChase Untraditional

Angela X Chase: Untraditional

Angela's P.O.V

"Sometimes I just... I just don't think I know you anymore" Chase said with disgust as he moved his fork around the plate, toying with his food. I rolled my eyes at him, dramatic as always. He always has to make a fuss over something.

I sighed "Why honey?"

Chase looked up, his purple eyes giving me a look of disapproval. "I thought we weren't using pet names" I shrugged, we had agreed on that but that was when we had first got together and that was years ago now. Probably about four now. "Pet names are for married couples, we only live together"

"I think you've forgot that we are in a relationship Chase. We don't just 'live together'" I took a fork full of food and took a bite. The meat was chewy and dry, I frowned and decided to take a bite of the vegetables. They were cold and undercooked. I cursed to myself in disappointment, I had tried my best.

I looked up at Chase who was also making faces at the food I had cooked, he looked up and frowned at me. "Well if it was my decision we wouldn't have lived together until we were married."

"Because that worked perfectly well for you and Maya" I snapped back. I wasn't even angry at his comment, I'd had this before and I knew that that was what was traditional here, but so were a lot of things it didn't mean people stuck to them. "Anyway, you moving in with me was a convenience. For one you now live half the distance from the restaurant than you did before and let Taylor have somewhere to live other than his parents house."

I took another bite from my home-cooked meal and almost threw up, it was disgusting. I stood up and walked over to the bin, tipping the food into it. I walked back over to the dinner table and refilled my glass of wine, offering Chase a refill too. He refused and placed his fork down. "What happened with Maya was different" He finally said. I shrugged, it was nearly ten years ago that Chase had married, and eventually divorced Maya. I was only 20 then and Chase 22, things has changed since then, we had both changed. Back then Chase and I had hardly talked Chase once admitted to me that he had loathed me for reasons he had never quite justified.

Chase got up and repeated what I had done with my meal, "Who would have thought that it would have been me that was the cook in this house and not you?"

"That's a very narrow view" I said "If you say things like that people might think you're sexist" I took another sip of my wine as Chase came and sat back down opposite to me. This time he did refill his glass and took a sip too "At least the wine is nice" He smirked and put the glass down "I'm only joking. But seriously I'm sure you get worse every time you cook"

"Its only so I don't have to cook"

Chase chuckled "Sure it is" For the rest of the night we sat and talked about our day, for me who I had seen out and about in town, my encounter with Luna and our argument over the price of some mittens. For Chase he told me about his day at work and all of the gossip he had overheard while behind the counter.

One bit of information he had found out was that Kevin was planning on buying a plot of land between my farm and Flute Fields, it was only small but just enough to build a house and a barn and still have room for a space for crops. Apparently he and his new wife, Maya, were planning on starting a family, according to Anissa and Jin anyway. It felt a bit odd to know that my boyfriends ex-wife was going to be moving next door, pretty much, but I had nothing against Maya and I wondered if Chase and I ever had children whether they would be friends with Kevin and Maya's.

At around one Chase and I went to bed as I had to be up early and if I was going to eat, which Chase insisted I had to in the mornings he would have to get up too to cook our breakfast.

* * *

><p>We were up by seven, because who seriously gets up at six? Chase cooked eggs and bacon for us both and a cup of coffee before I left for my day out on the farm and a trip into the mine as I hadn't been there in a couple of weeks.<p>

By two I was in the mine looking for ores and jewels to be sold and made into jewelry or tools. I travelled up and up and up not finding much the whole way. I must of climbed to at least 30 of the possible 45 levels before I found anything of use. I continued to climb starting to find more the higher I climbed, by level 40 I decided that I might as well go to the top and take a dip into the hot spring before my climb down.

I reached the top of the mine and the peak of the mountain, it had been years since I had been up here but when I looked around I remembered immediately where the spring was. I stripped down and climbed in letting the warm water soothe my skin and aching bones. I has a spring by my own house but I barely use it and for some reason this spring just felt better more relaxing, or maybe it was just the view was much better. You could see the whole island all the way up here.

It was starting to get dark so I got out and redressed myself, now energised and ready for the venture back down the mountain. I got to the top of the couple of steps from the hot spring when I stopped, mesmerized by a little bird standing by the entrance to the mine. The bird was a sapphire blue, its feathers shimmering in the dusk. It must have only been about the size of a robin but its feathers were long and elegant that glimmered and reflected all shades of blue every time it moved. I watched the bird for a while standing very still when I remembered a letter once sent to me by Hamilton.

It came back to my suddenly and I instantly recognised the bird to be the famous blue bird that leaves feathers for those ready to get married. The blue feather was traditionally used to propose with. I stepped closer to the bird, this wasn't right, this couldn't be a sign could it? I was a woman after all isn't the man supposed to propose? The bird took flight and soared into the sky leaving behind one blue feather. I picked it up and examined it, it was beautiful even if I didn't use it on Chase I could keep it. I placed it carefully in my pocket and began my descent down. All the while thinking about the feather.

Maybe I could think of a way to plant it so Chase would find it and use it or get rid of it, at least then I would know if he wanted to marry me. But after considering many ways on planting it I recalled that the bluebird was only found up on the tallest peak and so gave up on that idea. Its not like Chase would ever consider going all the way up there either, no one ever did anymore, the only person I knew of who had done it was Owen and he was up there all the time mining. Not even Phoebe and Calvin did.

I debated the fate of the found feather all the way back home too still unsure about what to do, I got so caught up in my thoughts I forgot to drop off what I had found in the mines to Julius but maybe that was for the best, I wouldn't want him seeing the feather, of all people.

It was as late as nine by the time I reached my home, I wasn't sure how I had got back so late but I figured that I must have spent a lot of time in the hot spring. Chase wasn't back yet but would be within the hour. I waited for him, heating up a meal Chase had prepared earlier ready for him to return. I had just finished putting out our meals when Chase arrived home.

"Good day?" I asked as I sat myself down. Chase only nodded, took off his coat and sat himself down opposite to me.

Chase looked around the table and down at my leg, pulling his eyebrows together. "I thought I saw something funny when I walked in, what's that in your pocket?"

I glanced down too at my leg and realised the tip of the blue feather was sticking out. I pulled it out and placed it down on the table for him to see, I didn't say anything at first and neither did he. Chase glanced up at me, his eyes begging for an explanation. "I..." I bit my lip, closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

_Okay Angela, just do it_. "Chase would you marry me?"

We stared at each other, Chase in shock, I in disbelief that I actually said it. After a minute or so of silence Chase laughed "As long as we can have an untraditional wedding too".

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, so as I've said on my profile this isn't a normal thing and will not be regular, as always I am thankful for reviews as I love to have your feedback and would love to hear any more suggestions for pairings.<strong>

**Thanks again. Wipe-your-tears**


End file.
